Arigato
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Retour sur la fin de l'arc Arlong. Fic traitant de l'amitié entre Luffy et Nami


Salut !!! Encore une fois, je débarque avec une nouvelle fic centrée sur LuNa, mais cette fois-ci, ce sera plus de l'amitié que de l'amour, car One Piece est avant tout une belle leçon d'amitié.

Ma fic reprend la fin de l'arc Arlong (je sais je sais, ça remonte à loin, tout ça). Comme à mon habitude, j'ai repris les éléments du mangas et non pas de l'animé, car si dans l'adaptation sur petit écran il y a un petit moment de complémentarité entre Nami et Luffy après que celui-ci ait vaincu l'homme poisson, l'oeuvre originale, elle, ne contient aucun indice quant à la façon dont la navigatrice a remercié son capitaine.

Autre petite précision: Nami porte la tenue avec laquelle elle est allée voir le docteur pour qu'il lui enléve les traces de son tatouage (sa tenue dans le mangas, évidemment. Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça !), à savoir un débardeur foncé et un short clair.

* * *

**_Arigato_**

Ça y est. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Huit ans, huit longues et douloureuses années passées à obéir aux ordres de ce tyran, huit années à effleurer la mort et à voler des pirates plus sanguinaires et machiavéliques les uns que les autres, huit années à être rejetée de tous, à sentir le poids de la trahison dans chaque bouffée d'air, dans chaque instant. Tout cela était terminé, à présent. Tel un long et horrible cauchemar après lequel on se réveille en sueur, en se sentant soulagée que ce n'était qu'un douloureux rêve, Nami pouvait enfin afficher un véritable sourire de soulagement.

Elle avait passé une partie de la soirée chez le docteur, à se faire faire un nouveau tatouage. Il n'en termina avec elle qu'après neuf heures du soir.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la maison de Belmer. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, Nojiko était certainement encore au village, entrain de faire la fête avec tout le monde. Elle en profita pour sortir son trésor, que la marine avait pris soin de ramener à sa position d'origine. Il faut dire que Nami n'y était pas allée de mains mortes pour leur faire comprendre que ça lui appartenait.

"Du melon au jambon de pays !"

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'était approchée de la petite maison.

" Lu .. Luffy? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? "

" Nami ! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Moi je ne faisais que chercher à manger !"

" Tu veux du melon au jambon de pays, c'est ça ?"

" Ouais. Exactement"

" Je vais t'en apporter si tu veux."

" Vraiment? Merci beaucoup Nami !! Eh, mais... attends une seconde.. Combien ça va me couter? Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai aucun Berry!"

" C'est gratuit. C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire."

" D... d'accord, si c'est gratuit"

Il avait l'air un peu surpris. Lui qui s'attendait à retrouver une Nami aux anges, avait décidément bien tort. La navigatrice qui se trouvait avec lui avait l'air plutôt calme, voire même mélancolique. C'était dommage qu'il faisait nuit noire et que la petite lampe que transportait la jeune fille n'éclairait qu'une petite partie car il ne pouvait pas très bien voir l'expression de son visage.

" En attendant, tu veux bien m'aider ?"

" Bien sûr!" dit-il avant d'engloutir son dernier rôti. " Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

" Aide-moi à sortir tout cet argent de là, s'il te plait"

" D'accord, et après, on va manger?"

" Oui, oui" sourit-elle avant d'enlever le gros morceau de bois qui cachait le fruit de huit ans de vol.

" Sukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Y a plein d'argent, ici ! Et c'est toi qui as amassé tout ça ?" s'exclama le jeune garçon, ébahi devant l'énorme quantité d'or et de berrys qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

" Héhéhé, oui! Je suis forte, hein ?"

" … Mais c'est tout tâché de sang…"

L'ambiance avait tout à coup changé. Il avait sorti une liasse d'argents dont les motifs se voyaient à peine tant elle était couverte de sang. Nami sentait toute la colère qui émanait de son capitaine, et elle éprouva une énorme joie . Pas de doute, elle comptait pour lui. Il la considérait encore comme une Nakama à part entière et n'avait jamais tenu compte de sa trahison.

Elle se releva et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

" Allons, allons, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour si peu. Ça remonte à loin, tout ça. Au moins, maintenant, grâce à ces longues années d'entrainement, j'ai acquis énormément d'expériences. Je ne me fais plus avoir, quand je vole"

" …"

" Luffy, je te préviens que si tu continues à bouder, je ne te donnerai pas à manger !'

" D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête de bouder!!"

" Bien !"

" Au fait, ou sommes-nous, Nami ? On n'est pas au village, n'est ce pas?"

" Effectivement. Cette maison est celle ou j'ai grandi, et ces mandariniers appartiennent à Belmer-san, la femme qui m'a adoptée et que je n'oublierai jamais. Elle est morte, malheureusement."

" Toutes mes condoléances"

" Merci! Je ne pensais pas que tu savais dire ce genre de chose!"

" Shi shi shi. C'est parce que je viens juste de m'entrainer. J'ai rencontré l'oji-san qui a un moulinet prés d'une tombe et il m'a appris à le dire correctement!"

" Oh, alors Gen-san est allé voir Belmer-san?"

" OOOh, parce que c'était sa tombe? Désolé, Nami, je ne le savais pas! Sinon, je l'aurai remerciée énormément, parce qu'elle a pris soin de toi !"

Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre avec sa spontanéité.

" Merci, Luffy …"

" Shi shi shi, y a pas de quoi. Je crois qu'on a terminé, avec tout cet argent. Il reste plus rien! On a tout mis dans ce sac. On va manger ?"

A la grande surprise de Nami, il avait raison: l'ancien "coffre à trésor" était à présent vide. Décidément, être aidée par un garçon aussi dynamique et avec des mouvements aussi rapides peut énormément faciliter les choses.

" Attends un peu. Maintenant, il faut que tu fasses rentrer tout ça à l'intérieur!"

" D'accord! … QUOI?? TU VAS PARTIR SANS EMMENER UN TRESOR AVEC TOI ?? NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU COMPTES RESTER ICI??"

" Arrête de hurler! Dépêche-toi si tu veux gouter au délicieux melon au jambon du pays. C'est Nojiko qui l'a préparé, et je peux te dire qu'elle est un véritable cordon bleu!"

Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle entra dans la petite maison en bois et alluma la lumière. La mâchoire de Luffy , qui la suivait en trainant un énorme sac, venait de tomber par terre: au milieu de la demeure, était dressée une table avec toutes sortes de mets au dessus. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la permission de sa navigatrice pour se jeter sur cette nourriture qui avait l'air appétissante. Nami s'assit à côté de lui, en souriant. C'était si bon de le voir manger comme ça!

" Miam, dis donc Nami, c'est vraiment délichieux, tout ça ! Nojiko a fait tout ça pour moi?"

" Bien sûr que non, imbécile! C'est pour moi qu'elle l'a préparé. Elle savait que je n'irais pas manger au village ce soir et donc elle m'a concocté un fabuleux dîner."

" Eh ben dis donc, tu en as de la chance, d'avoir une grande sœur qui t'aime autant (1)! Mais j'savais pas que tu pouvais manger tout ça !"

La table était effectivement inhabituellement chargée, ce soir. Nojiko devait se douter que sa sœur recevrait des invités. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, celle là!

" Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi ? C'est joli"

Elle lui sourit avant de commencer à lui raconter les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait dans cette maison. Luffy l'écoutait attentivement tout en continuant à manger.

"Bien mangé ?"

Demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui

" Oui! C'était délicieux! Merci!"

Elle tendit la main droite pour prendre les assiettes vides, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par la main de son compagnon qui lui agrippait le bras. Il regardait fixement son épaule.

" Tu as un nouveau tatouage ?"

" Oui. Il n'est pas magnifique?"

Il retraça avec ses doigts les contours de cette nouvelle acquisition. Nami frémit à ce contact. Les mouvements du jeune brun étaient si doux, si sensuels, qu'elle ne put croire qu'il s'agissait du même Luffy qu'elle connait.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et la fixa du regard

" Bof ben moi, j'aurais vachement préféré que tu te fasses tatouer l'emblème de notre équipage, plutôt. Celui-là n'est pas trop mal, quand même" répondit-il avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

Nami ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son capitaine, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse.

" Arigato, Luffy", arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler alors que de grosses larmes tombaient de ses yeux et venaient s'écraser sur l'épaule de son Nakama. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié de l'avoir sortie de cet enfer dans lequel elle n'avait droit ni à l'amitié ni au bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une telle personne, une personne gentille, naïve, mais tellement juste et puissante. Elle aurait certainement oublié les beaux encouragements de Belmer si cet étrange garçon qui a pour plus grand trésor un modeste chapeau de paille n'avait pas croisé sa route. Et dire que, malgré sa trahison, malgré le fait qu'on la croyait capable du meurtre de son camarade, il lui avait prêté son fameux chapeau! Pour Nami, c'était sans aucun doute la plus grande marque d'affection et de réconfort qui ne puisse jamais existé.

Luffy était apparemment sous le choc, mais bientôt, sa main bienveillante venait tapoter le dos de sa navigatrice, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait d'avantage serrée contre lui. Tous deux se sentaient si bien. Lui, il avait fermé les yeux et souriait calmement tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, et elle, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de cet homme à qui elle sera éternellement reconnaissante. Elle se sentait tellement gênée de montrer ses faiblesses ainsi comme une petite fille, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après plus d'un quart d'heure, et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

Ses yeux étaient tout mouillés, et ses joues légèrement rosies. Luffy ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi jolie.

"Go.. gomen, je ne voulais pas pleurer" dit-elle en chassant les dernières larmes de ses yeux

" Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas." Lui sourit-il "Sauf que j'ai promis au vieux policier de ne pas te faire pleurer."

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, sale mugiwara! Comment oses-tu rompre ta promesse aussi rapidement? Et en plus tu tiens Nami-chan par la main? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!" hurla une voix juste derrière eux

Genzo se tenait à la porte, furieux.

" At, attends, gen-san ! Il n'a rien fait !" cria Nami, avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, Luffy lui tenait encore la main.

" Oula la la la la ! Ça va barder ! Bon ben Nami, on se revoit demain matin pour partir, d'accord ?" cria-t-il en sautant par la fenêtre.

Il s'éloigna en courant, poursuivi par un Genzo plus que faché.

La jeune fille rit.

" Qu'est ce que tu penses de lui, Belmer-san? N'est-il pas le Nakama idéal qui me permettra enfin d'accomplir mes rêves ?"

* * *

(1) Comme si son frère à lui ne l'aimait pas assez!

* * *

**Lexique japonais**

Arigato = Merci

Suke = Super

Oji-san = (peut être traduit comme papi)

Nakama = camarade (l'un des mots clefs de One Piece !)

Mugiwara = Chapeau de paille

Gomen = désolé(e)


End file.
